The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2019
23:51-40 Good, good. 23:52-10 Kewl 23:52-27 kewl kewl 23:55-05 so south ferry 23:56-29 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZXLWEfbdNc 23:56-37 No Korra omg 23:56-43 not furry shit 23:56-48 Welcome, Fetta-phantom1900. 23:56-51 Yes, TG, omg. 23:56-52 wow that place is 6 minutes away from my house 23:57-00 Oh shit shouldnt have said that 23:57-05 wow so now i know your address 23:57-10 FURRY SHIT!, EnT how could you? 23:57-12 no u dont omg 23:57-25 soory im just excited cuz we are going there tomor.row 23:57-27 we trusted you to bring balance to the interforce. 23:57-38 You were my brother, EnA! 23:57-45 HUH 23:57-57 now if only Quint was here to say "I loved you". 23:58-53 Good meme, Fetta. 23:59-26 I loved you, EnA. 23:59-59 oof 00:00-28 Obvious, sadly. 00:01-27 brb 00:01-38 Tell me where it is from. 00:01-53 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:01-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:03-52 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:04-08 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-25 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2799394 00:04-35 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:04-41 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-41 this is my reaction to those four words together 00:06-41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKqGXeX9LhQ 00:07-23 don't worry it's a mixture of Soup and Beer (in real life that is how they got that color). 00:08-21 wtf 00:09-04 that film was amazing. 00:09-10 okay 00:09-15 Can't believe how long it took for me to realise that it was unnecessary to keep MediaWiki messages for the Assistant, Rollback, and Inactive tags. Since the added JavaScript adds them anyway. And the Rollback tag doesn't seem to work without JavaScript. Same with the other two. The Encyclopedia SpongeBobia never even had a MediaWiki message for Assistants. 00:10-12 Interesting. 00:10-30 I mean it gave us one of the greatest songs in the history of forever "AMERICA F*#K YEAH!" (this was a copy and paste). 00:10-32 I still wonder why the Rollback tag (in mastheads) was never officially added. 00:10-46 Sure, Fetta-phantom1900 00:10-48 . 00:11-37 if it wasn't a copy and paste then explain to me why I didn't just type out fuck huh? point 1 Fetta. 00:11-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:18-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:18-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:18-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:19-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:20-51 o/\ 00:20-57 * o/ 00:21-03 welcome Q 00:21-37 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:25-01 o/ 00:26-15 So, 00:26-21 C.Syde65 is playing with explosives. 00:26-38 Yeah, like a curious child playing with his toys. 00:26-52 Mad man. 00:27-18 anything less than a MOAB is akin to playing with a rainbow xylophone not even worth looking at. 00:28-23 i remember ___ had a wiki with another user, maybe toa? and she used to send ______ videos in the chat 00:28-55 Uncensor powers GOOOOOOO 00:29-14 Was just looking at some international pictures 00:29-24 " she used to send Italy videos in the chat" 00:29-28 Oh now I see 00:29-32 whats wrong with Italian videos? 00:29-53 So did you see what happened on TDLD? @Syde 00:30-04 What happened? 00:30-25 Who remembers ORIGINAL tld 00:30-36 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321701452382994432/580848705100578816/unknown.png 00:30-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:30-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:31-23 Tell me, 00:31-33 Who here remembers Original iThe Demon's Light/i Wikicord? 00:32-13 I do. 00:32-28 Was needed. 00:32-38 I joined it, a small place with S.O. using KawaiiBot. 00:33-00 I remember fondly how it went down in flames. 00:33-45 should i remember south 00:33-57 Just what is a Wikicord? 00:34-11 Discord meant for a Wiki, obv. 00:34-20 Wiki Discord = Wikicord. 00:34-22 http://prntscr.com/ns4na7 00:34-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:34-55 wikicord sounds like a Zach and Wiki branded cord. 00:34-56 Got a good DM on Discord a minute ago. 00:35-01 "your friend pissed me off ._." 00:35-01 Hmph. 00:35-12 sliding into the DM's I see Korra. 00:35-20 Like I was going to punch my computer screen. I've never been so mad in my life xD 00:35-22 THIS is some CCM shit. 00:35-24 let me guess it was mE 00:35-28 HAha 00:35-57 Damned Qstlijku. 00:37-03 so how you doing fetta 00:37-21 EnA, DM. 00:37-35 fine 00:38-27 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:42-27 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/580917747735855106/unknown.png 00:43-28 omg can i have her tags 00:43-55 ill ask omg 00:46-01 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481590087772143616/580918086425772103/unknown.png 00:46-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-36 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 Stop leaking! 00:46-52 Fuck! 00:47-33 yOU LEaked the first part 00:47-42 It was MY DM! 00:48-19 now u made me forget what i was going to do 00:48-21 OH YEAH 00:48-24 Good. 00:48-27 Ah shit. 00:48-35 How was it brouhgt up? 00:48-40 *brought 00:48-49 Cuz she used the N-word. 00:48-51 oh man it works 00:48-55 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-56 Hmph. 00:50-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-08 Imma get the n word pass omg 00:51-23 Imma do that and get beaned omg 00:51-56 south ferry give it to me damnit 00:52-15 Nope. 00:52-22 omg 00:52-29 found out that i am a centrist 00:52-33 If I recall, Speedit has N word passes. 00:52-36 But you're the ONLY black I know. 00:52-37 Imma get the yuuri pass omg 00:52-48 Speedit is black, SF. 00:52-53 Hmph! 00:52-57 Never knew that myself. 00:53-00 Then he has them! 00:53-05 Ask him! 00:53-08 No! 00:53-13 We don't talk! 00:53-15 And he is GONE! 00:53-28 lol. 00:53-37 Oh yeah. 00:53-41 Give it to me, CS. 00:53-59 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:54-18 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-58 G_ l_ I d_ w_ a_ t_ g_ s_ i_ t_ r_, g_ l_ g_ l_ I a_ g_ f_ t_ f_ g_ h_ i_ t_ b_ 00:57-20 What the fuck is this shit? 00:57-25 ^ 00:57-27 Yeah Syde give me a pass pls 00:57-29 It doesn't matter. 00:57-29 And how long did that take you? 00:57-35 Probably took you 20-25 minutes. 00:57-35 That's spam right there Korra 00:57-40 Give me the pass and I'll tell you. 00:57-41 I think I need to kick you for that one 00:57-48 I will ban you if you do. 00:57-53 I don't know what that says. 00:57-55 Ban me then bitch u wont 00:57-58 Me either 00:59-20 Oh so the _ stands for multiple letters 00:59-21 I get it now 01:00-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:00-50 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-37 http://prntscr.com/ns4ujt 01:03-22 Hmph. 01:05-18 So, 01:05-26 LightHouse38 is a grown man with a job. 01:05-31 I am just fucking amazed myself. 01:05-42 How do you know? 01:05-49 He said it! 01:06-14 He works at a hardware store too! 01:06-14 Puts shit together at houses, etc! 01:06-35 Sure he does. 01:06-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-57 LightHouse is ________. 01:06-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-59 Obvious, truly. 01:07-09 I will give him the Discord of SF. 01:07-16 bPerhaps even bring him to TDLD. 01:08-41 \o 01:08-47 \o 01:09-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:09-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:15-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:17-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:17-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:17-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-39 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:23-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:33-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-42 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-01 so 01:34-12 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:40-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:42-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:04-32 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:05-06 /sendannouncement A Bruh Moment has occured in The Demon's Light. 02:06-38 Sure. 02:08-01 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:31-01 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-10 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 02:31-19 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 02:35-55 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:38-03 Damn it! 02:52-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:05-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:05-42 I decided to join this soy chat. 03:06-11 So soy it;s dead, hmph. 03:06-24 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:07-21 Who is this "Chase McFly?" you speak of? 03:07-28 You, damn it! 03:07-32 Nope. 03:09-28 Hmph. 03:09-56 I am kidding. 03:10-13 Welcome, kidding. 03:13-28 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-32 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 03:20-44 Tell me, 03:20-51 Yes? 03:20-58 Will TDL make it to 2020? 03:22-08 Yes. 03:26-24 Laughable. 03:26-46 Amazin' truly. 03:27-20 Consideirng we're still a young wiki that still has no stone-set overall goal for its RP. :p 03:27-37 Indeed. 03:28-14 It is you and me, TKF (with occasional Qst) 03:28-21 The ;last originals. 03:28-26 MoH! 03:28-47 Who are in chat all day still. :p 03:29-34 MoH only comes here for like an hour or two every other da. 03:29-38 But you, TKF, 03:29-45 Are here 24/7. 03:29-50 Except 03:29-55 When there's a power outage 03:30-02 Sure. 03:31-39 TKF loves "Sure". 03:31-50 He is gonna marry "Sure". 03:32-35 Sure I am. 03:34-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:35-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:40-35 This died. 03:43-57 Sad. 03:44-14 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:44-19 meanwhile in TDL 03:44-38 it is also DEAD 03:44-55 Welcome, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 03:45-58 Welcome TheKorraFanatic 03:55-52 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 04:00-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:01-36 welcome South 04:01-43 to the land of adventure 04:01-51 i'm your host Oxiemanaic 04:02-15 and this is my pawn shop 04:02-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:03-06 Welcome, Oxiemaniac. 04:03-07 Welcome, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 04:03-09 * South Ferry 04:03-16 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 04:04-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:05-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:05-24 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:06-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:06-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:07-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:07-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:08-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:08-37 XD 04:11-24 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:12-39 MoH, hello. 04:13-10 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:20-25 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-42 hello chat 04:20-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:20-53 ello chase 04:21-09 Welcome South Ferry. 04:22-37 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 04:23-00 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:23-05 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:23-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:23-51 We must speak. 04:23-57 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 04:23-59 Before Louisiana calls it a night. 04:24-43 we should 04:24-45 I am gonna write a movie based off TDL. 04:24-52 okie chase 04:24-56 Gonna sell it as a pilot for a TV series. 04:25-02 alright 04:25-12 you could make money if it goes well 04:25-21 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 04:25-28 Welcome, Oxiemaniac. 04:26-00 Zup 04:26-09 so Chase what are you gonna do with a small loan of a million dollars 04:26-23 Hard to say... 04:26-37 okay 04:26-41 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 04:26-51 you gonna blow it all on yourself 04:26-55 @chase 04:27-12 I honetsly don't know at this point. 04:27-18 okay 04:27-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:27-40 you will figure it out eventually 04:28-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:29-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:29-52 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:30-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:32-04 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:32-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:32-12 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:33-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:33-28 so 04:33-49 so 04:33-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:34-53 Wb TheKorraFanatic 04:35-18 Chat seems so dead. 04:35-24 perhaps it does not need a CMF. 04:35-34 nah 04:36-18 Messenger of Heaven is a cat 04:36-45 we know that because it represents her as a "neko" 04:36-56 Hmph. 04:37-16 And Savini is a- 04:37-16 I remember when Jenna was goddess of Time and Nekos. 04:37-17 :) 04:37-27 As opposed to a mere angel. 04:39-36 Korra should join the Ministry of silly walks 04:40-07 Even better: He should watch Legend of Korra. 04:41-49 yep 04:41-50 XD 04:44-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:44-58 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:45-03 Summer vacation is boring. :p 04:45-09 for you 04:45-20 you are just pitiful Chase 04:45-20 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 04:45-21 Did you not see the " :p "? 04:45-30 for doing that 04:45-32 Lmfao, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 04:45-41 South said pitiful once and it's stuck in your head. 04:45-46 :p means I am joking. 04:45-53 ik Chase 04:46-21 Korra yep it is the new meme 04:46-31 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 04:46-42 Nothing will ever replace Hmph. 04:46-53 indeed 04:47-00 Indeed indeed. 04:47-25 indeed 04:48-12 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:48-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-32 Hmph. 04:49-39 ^ 04:53-59 so pitiful cancer chat what are we doing 04:54-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:54-53 One day, I went to insteall thirty dangerous lightbulbs. 04:55-09 and put them in a bath tub @chase 04:55-21 But there was a total dampener load. 04:55-44 okay 04:55-54 So I took decaying limbs out. 04:56-07 And told dogs lies. 04:56-18 Also, Savini the rainwing prince 01, please don't use "cancer" to describe things. 04:56-19 Head out, TheKorraFanatic. 04:56-22 That's just toxic. 04:56-24 Leave! 04:56-29 (head out) 04:56-37 \o 04:56-49 Night Korra. 04:56-53 Join MoH. 04:56-54 Korra bye 04:57-04 Just why is C.Syde65 silent? 04:57-24 Busy, that's why. 04:57-28 becaue the kiwi is busy 04:57-42 syde is never the same after this day 04:57-57 i remember when syde was never busy 04:58-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:59-27 Yeah, here I am with two soys. 04:59-36 am i soy 04:59-45 IDK what a soy is... 04:59-51 idk either 05:00-19 KIWI AKA syde tell us what soy means 05:00-34 Idk. 05:00-36 Goodbye. (bye) 05:00-40 And Idc either. 05:00-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:00-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-51 Look it up, CS. 05:00-58 Not interested. 05:01-05 (sob) lol. 05:01-49 Adios, people who are not quite amigos 05:01-59 oh PITIFUL syde 05:02-12 I might have to mute this tab. 05:02-17 Hmph, 05:02-20 Why, Syde? 05:03-13 why 05:03-17 come on syde 05:03-32 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:04-04 I'm just too busy to be distracted. And I have too many tabs open in this window to do it in this window. 05:04-36 aw 05:04-40 okie buy 05:04-56 And it seems that everything that has pinged me over the past few minutes weren't urgent enough for me to pay attention to. 05:05-05 XD 05:07-52 this is chat currently https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2GI6U6BpUo